Kaut Drive Yards
= Kuat Drive Yards= |} Hide[Source]:"At Kuat Drive Yards, we're driven to excel. It is this uncompromising commitment to performance that has made us the largest military shipbuilding corporation in the universe."―A KDY advertisement[src] Kuat Drive Yards or KDY was the largest military shipbuilding corporation in the galaxy at the time of the Galactic Civil War, based on Kuat. Kuat Drive Yards mainly sold its products to the Galactic Empire, and the Galactic Republic previously. Many Kuat products could be found in TIE Fighters, armored fighting vehicles such as AT-STs and AT-ATs, Star Destroyers, and other military vehicles. Kuat Drive Yards did not sell only to the Imperials, however; many planetary governments purchased its weapons for the purposes of defending their planet from the war. These circumstances helped to make Kuat Drive Yards one of the most famous corporations in the galaxy. Historyhttp://starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Kuat_Drive_Yards&action=edit&section=1Edit Founding and early historyhttp://starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Kuat_Drive_Yards&action=edit&section=2Edit http://images.wikia.com/starwars/images/4/4d/Eaw_Kuat.jpgKuat and the orbital shipyard array Kuat Drive Yards was founded in the early days of the Galactic Republic by a group of human aristocrats known as the Ten. These merchants, led by the Kuat family, joined together with the intent to create the largest, most efficient shipyard in the galaxy. They hired terraformers to change the planet Kuat into a paradise world while engineers designed and built the first six of many orbital shipyard complexes. This project faced opposition from fledgling trade consortia as well as internal dissent within the merchant families. Despite their use of sabotage, espionage, and hired pirate groups, the trade groups failed to stop the Kuat families, who settled their internal differences by signing the Inheritance Exemption which gave the Kuat family perpetual control over Kuat Drive Yards. After these early difficulties, the shipyard grew rapidly in both size and prestige, and by 5,000 BBY it was known as a first-class galactic ship builder. In the millennia that followed, the shipyards became noted for building warships that served in the Republic Navy throughout both the Old Sith Wars and the New Sith Wars.[2] KDY was not a top tier shipyard, however; that title was held by the triumvirate made up of Core Galaxy Systems, Corellia StarDrive, and Hoersch-Kessel Drive, Inc.. Kuat set its sights on becoming a member of this group, and engaged in a vicious competition with Core Galaxy Systems. Between price wars, industrial espionage, and more underhanded tactics, Core Galaxy suffered severe losses and was forced to sell its assets. In 500 BBY KDY bought the company and retired the Core Galaxy Systems name. With this purchase, Kuat took its place as the top ship builder in the Old Republic. It was soon joined by the Corellian Engineering Corporation (CEC) which had bought out Corellia StarDrive when the older company lost its entire senior design team in a shuttle accident. Expansion and investmenthttp://starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Kuat_Drive_Yards&action=edit&section=3Edit KDY quickly earned a reputation as a predatory company. Besides Core Galaxy, Kuat rapidly bought up a number of other small ship builders, and built factories on a number of worlds outside the Kuat Sector. Belderone, Karavis, Rothana, and Xa Fel were among many worlds to contribute to the KDY construction effort, either directly or through subsidiary corporations such as Rothana Heavy Engineering and Ubrikkian Industries. KDY also had a tendency to create subsidiaries to focus on specific markets: *Kuat Leisure focused on civilian vessels. *Kuat Vehicles built airspeeders, landspeeders, and speeder bikes. *Kuat Systems Engineering was responsible for starfighter design and light patrol craft. *Chempat Engineered Defenses, owned jointly with CEC, designed and built starship shield generators and sensor arrays. KDY was also a significant member in several commercial and trade groups and had two members on the Trade Federation Directorate. The company was also part of the Techno Union, but at some point prior to the Clone Wars decided to cut their ties.[1] Kuat Drive Yards was also a founding member of the Corporate Sector Authority. In exchange for an investment of 50 quadrillion credits, half in direct gifts of credits and equipment, the other half in the purchase of CSA stock and bonds, KDY received a position as a signatory sponsor, allowing it complete access to advertise and sell its products in the Corporate Sector, as well as extremely discounted prices for bulk goods and raw materials which were necessary for the large-scale construction KDY often undertook. Clone Wars through the Battle of Yavinhttp://starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Kuat_Drive_Yards&action=edit&section=4Edit In the centuries prior to the Clone Wars, Kuat Drive Yards constructed a number of large warship designs, including several massive Star Battlecruisers and Star Dreadnoughts as part of the Kuat sector Defense Fleet. Some of their experimentation with large designs came about due to their membership in the Techno Union. After the split, KDY decided to create new starships only for the Galactic Republic.[1] Prior to the Invasion of Naboo, it was expected that KDY would support the Trade Federation in its opposition to the proposed taxation of trade routes. However, ties between the two entities soured when Nute Gunray orchestrated the assassination of the rest of the Trade Federation Directorate, including the two Kuati delegates. Shortly afterwards, Rothana Heavy Engineering was subcontracted by the cloners of Kamino to build a full range of assault starships and combat vehicles for a secret Clone Army.[3] Shortly before the Clone Wars, the company also developed modifications, on behalf of the Jedi Order, to the Delta-7 interceptor design in its research shipyards above Gyndine.[3] Despite its earlier Republic commitment, at the beginning of the conflict, Kuat was secretly contacted by the Separatists to build a fleet of heavily armed combat vessels that visually resembled bulk freighters.[4] Some senators later claimed that the Storm Fleet contract was an act of treason, but Chancellor Palpatine called it a simple incident of mistaken corporate connections, and KDY escaped punishment.[4] The Clone Army and RHE-built vessels soon saw their first action at the Battle of Geonosis, a skirmish which kicked off the Clone Wars. With a number of major shipyards under the control of the Techno Union and other members of the CIS, Kuat was suddenly besieged with orders for capital ships. Within days of the Battle of Geonosis, an order for an additional 1,000 Acclamator transports was sent.[5] More orders followed for a wide variety of warships, support vessels and ground armor, everything from medical ships[6] to heavy assault walkers.[7] Kuat also engaged in espionage against Neimoidia, leading to an increased arms race between the two industrial complexes. Kuat took measures to protect their facilities by increasing the numbers of security personnel, upgrading their sector forces, scattering massive minefields around their respective sectors and cutting off a section of the Hydian Way to traffic. The Republic also placed warships along the outer border of the Kuat system. At this point, Kuat's importance to the Republic was so great that even Trade Federation officials remarked on the need to silence Kuat before any eventual campaign against Coruscant itself.[8] News involving the company was published on digital billboards on Coruscant during the conflict.[9] http://images.wikia.com/starwars/images/5/58/KuatShipyard-CatCW.jpgKuat was responsible for building a majority of the Imperial Fleet. Despite being the single largest and most powerful shipyard in the galaxy, the scale of the Clone Wars was beyond even KDY's ability. In order to keep up with the demand for vessels and match Separatist shipyards, KDY joined forces with other loyal companies such as CEC and Rendili StarDrive. CEC focused on small troop transports, corvettes, and gunships, while Rendili and KDY formed the Victor Initiative Project to share development experience for heavy multi-role warships.[10] Two key figures would emerge during this program: Walex Blissex and his daughter Lira Blissex. Walex was assigned to head the Rendili effort, which resulted in the [http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Victory_I-class_Star_Destroyer Victory I-class Star Destroyer]. The Victory-class was rushed into full production six months early when a Techno Union fleet broke the blockade of Foerost. The Victory Fleet managed to defeat the Bulwark Fleet at Anaxes and won significant support for the concept of heavy capital warships.[10] The KDY team led by Lira produced two designs. The first, the [http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Venator-class_Star_Destroyer Venator-class Star Destroyer] was designed to be a multi-role warship and an escort for larger battleships. The Venator was larger than the Victory, and carried a far larger fighter complement. The second design, the [http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Imperial_I-class_Star_Destroyer Imperator-class Star Destroyer] was produced in far fewer numbers during the Wars, but gained an increase in production once the conflict was over. The [http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Tector-class_Star_Destroyer Tector-class Star Destroyer] also began its production line, but had a similar service-record to the Imperator, only heading a few Republic task forces.[11] Meanwhile, the Venator suffered from an inauspicious start. Several of the first ships were involved in a Senate scandal which resulted in the loss of Duro. Despite this, the Venator proved itself and led the Republic to issue orders for many thousands of the ships. Over a thousand ships alone would take part in the Battle of Coruscant. Venator''s and the other KDY warships produced during the war, were promoted as the cause of most Republic victories by the company. By war's end, even heavier designs, like the [http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Mandator_II-class_Star_Dreadnaught ''Mandator II-class Star Dreadnaught], helped fill out the Republic Navy's roster.[7][12] The company also began producing the military [http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Cardan-class_space_station Cardan-class space station], but this design was not fielded until after the war.[13] The Clone War-designed [http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Gladiator-class_Star_Destroyer Gladiator-class Star Destroyer] was also handed over from Rendili StarDrive and made into a warship that enforced the fringes of galactic society after the end of the war.[14] http://images.wikia.com/starwars/images/9/95/Cardan5-FoCMapEd.jpgThe Cardan series of military space stations were manufactured by Kuat in the Empire's early years. As the war drew to a close, the Venator-class production line slowed down in favor of more Imperator''s and ''Tector''s. These classes went on to have a more illustrious career under the Galactic Empire,[7] while older ships like the ''Acclamator and Victory served as support ships. The Venator-class gradually disappeared from regular military forces, seeing service only with private defense forces of various Moffs and underworld factions.[14] At the Empire's founding, security was increased and the orbital facilities and space stations were militarized and augmented to ensure continued production of warships. Kuat was issued its own Moff to oversee the sector.[14] Because of their support for Emperor Palpatine, KDY received a majority of the contracts for building up the Imperial Navy. In order to focus on capital ships, Kuat Systems Engineering was folded back into the main KDY line, and several of the starfighter designs were sold to Sienar Fleet Systems. For several decades, KDY maintained a rich catalog of destroyers, cruisers, battlecruisers[15] and battleships for the Empire.[16] The pinnacle of the KDY line was to be another Lira Wessex contribution. About 3 BBY, KDY drew up plans for a titanic warship, one even more powerful than the Mandator II''s of the Clone Wars. The new Star Dreadnought design was vehemently opposed by a number of Imperial Admirals, but Darth Vader and Emperor Palpatine took a personal interest in the program. As the Death Star project neared completion, the Imperial Navy changed its mind and most Admirals began to support the concept of "terror styling" that the new design represented. It was also hoped that the new ship could provide the Navy their own superweapon to compete with the Death Star. Four ships were ordered, though the first ship, ''Executor, began construction at Fondor, rather than Kuat. There were several possible reasons for this move, including the need for secrecy, Darth Vader's plan to use the construction of the Executor to draw out treasonous officers and Rebel spies, a simple demonstration of superiority by Palpatine over KDY, which had made attempts to remain independent of the Empire, or retaliation for KDY's refusal to participate in any part of the Death Star project. Irritated, KDY began construction of the second ship of the class at the same time, also naming it Executor. Meanwhile, the company continued to take contracts from other parties, including an order for custom exploration ships for Alderaan just prior to its destruction. Several more special projects were begun as well, notably the Eclipse, a superlaser-armed Star Dreadnought.[17] Despite these new projects, KDY was still able to produce Imperial-class ships at a high rate, allowing the Imperial Navy to reach a strength of at least 25,000 of these ships.[18] 'New Verse Variation' 'Products' 'StarFighters' *A519 Invader close support starfighter[21] *A-6 Interceptor[23] *A-7 Hunter interceptor *A-9 Vigilance interceptor *A-10 interceptor[24] *[http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Alpha-3_Nimbus-class_V-wing_starfighter Alpha-3 Nimbus-class V-Wing starfighter] *CloakShape fighter *[http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Delta-6_starfighter Delta-6 Aethersprite-class starfighter] *[http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Delta-7_Aethersprite-class_light_interceptor Delta-7 Aethersprite-class starfighter] *[http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Eta-2_Actis-class_light_interceptor Eta-2 Actis-class light interceptor] *Eta-5 interceptor (may have been built by Santhe/Sienar Technologies) *INT-4 Interceptor 'Patrol Craft and Cruisers' *[http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Law-class_light_patrol_craft Law-class light patrol craft] *[http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/S40K_Phoenix_Hawk-class_light_pinnace S40K Phoenix Hawk-class light pinnace][25] *Variable Altitude Republic Patrol Vehicle[26] 'Civilian Tansport' *121-B Pleasure Craft *AP-300 Asteroid Prospector *B-12 Bacta Transport *Class-7 Repair Vessel *[http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Corona-class_transport Corona-class transport] *D9 Runner light freighter *D11 Runner light freighter *[http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Delta-12_Skysprite Delta-12 Skysprite] *[http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Marl-class_heavy_freighter Marl-class heavy freighter] *[http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Space_Master-class_medium_transport Space Master-class medium transport] *[http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Stalwart-class_light_freighter Stalwart-class light freighter] *[http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Star_Seeder-class_colonization_ship Star Seeder-class colonization ship][27] *Starjammer IZX freight hauler *Starspin *[http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Starwind-class_pleasure_yacht Starwind-class pleasure yacht] *Super Transport series **Super Transport VI **Super Transport VII **Super Transport XI *VTG-2305 transport *[http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Wayfarer-class_medium_transport Wayfarer-class medium transport] 'Milatary Ship' *Amphibious Interstellar Assault Transport/infantry *Armed Cargo Barge *Corps Transport (with Evakmar) *[http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Firespray-31-class_patrol_and_attack_craft Firespray-class patrol and attack craft] *Class-C frigate/HS-1 hospital ship[28] *Imperial armored transport[29] *Kuat dropship *F7 "Landing Brick" drop ship[30] *LightStealth-18 Reconnaissance Ship[31] *Obi-Wan Kenobi's courier[32] *[http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Peth-class_Shuttle Peth-class Shuttle][33] *[http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Porter-class_transport Porter-class transport] *[http://starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Purgatory-class_Prison_Ship&action=edit&redlink=1 Purgatory-class Prison Ship] *PTV-2100 Incarcerator[34] *[http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Star_Galleon-class_frigate Star Galleon-class frigate] *'VT-49 Decimator' 'Capital ships'http://starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Kuat_Drive_Yards&action=edit&section=17Edit Battleshipshttp://starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Kuat_Drive_Yards&action=edit&section=18Edit *[http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Eclipse-class_Super_Star_Destroyer Eclipse-class Super Star Destroyer -Prohibited till further notice] *[http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Executor-class_Star_Dreadnought Executor-class Star Dreadnought] *Kuat Drive Yards' corporate flagship *[http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Mandator_I-class_Star_Dreadnaught Mandator I-class Star Dreadnought] *[http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Mandator_II-class_Star_Dreadnaught Mandator II-class Star Dreadnought] *Republic battleship *[http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Sovereign-class_Super_Star_Destroyer Sovereign-class Super Star Destroyer] *Imperial Star Destoyer Mark II *Venator Class Star Destoyer Mark I *Victory Class Star Destoyer Mark I *Victory Class Star Destoyer Mark II Battlecruisershttp://starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Kuat_Drive_Yards&action=edit&section=19Edit *Imperial Star Battlecruiser *[http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Procurator-class_Star_Battlecruiser Procurator-class Star Battlecruiser][3] *''Vengeance'' Assault ships and carriershttp://starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Kuat_Drive_Yards&action=edit&section=23Edit *[http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Acclamator_I-class_assault_ship Acclamator I-class assault ship] *[http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Acclamator_II-class_assault_ship Acclamator II-class assault ship] *Escort carrier *[http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Galactic-class_battle_carrier Galactic-class battle carrier] *KDY carrier Frigateshttp://starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Kuat_Drive_Yards&action=edit&section=24Edit *[http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Ardent-class_fast_frigate Ardent-class fast frigate][21] *Class 1000 cruiser *Imperial II-class frigate, aka "Class II frigate" *[http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Corona-class_frigate Corona-class line frigate] *[http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon-class_heavy_cruiser Dragon-class heavy cruiser] *EF76 Nebulon-B escort frigate *[http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Enforcer-class_picket_cruiser Enforcer-class picket cruiser] *[http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Lancer-class_frigate Lancer-class frigate] *[http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/MedStar-class_frigate MedStar-class medical frigate] *Nebulon-B2 frigate *[http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Pelta-class_frigate Pelta-class frigate] *Zebulon-B frigate Corvetteshttp://starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Kuat_Drive_Yards&action=edit&section=25Edit *[http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Broadside-class_cruiser_kdb-1 Broadside-class cruiser kdb-1] Space stationshttp://starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Kuat_Drive_Yards&action=edit&section=26Edit *[http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Cardan-class_space_station Cardan-class space station] **[http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Cardan_I-class_space_station Cardan I-class space station] **[http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Cardan_II-class_space_station Cardan II-class space station] **[http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Cardan_III-class_space_station Cardan III-class space station] **[http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Cardan_IV-class_space_station Cardan IV-class space station] **[http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Cardan_V-class_space_station Cardan V-class space station] *Kuat Drive Yards weapons platform *[http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Lormar-class_Refinery_Station Lormar-class Refinery Station][35] *Orbital Space Dock III[35] *Orbital Space Dock IV-A *Type II Orbital Repair Yard Walkershttp://starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Kuat_Drive_Yards&action=edit&section=27Edit Armoredhttp://starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Kuat_Drive_Yards&action=edit&section=28Edit *All Terrain Armored Transport *All Terrain Armored Heavy Transport[21] *All Terrain Heavy Enforcer *All Terrain Tactical Enforcer *All Terrain Scout Transport *All Terrain Missile Platform Artilleryhttp://starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Kuat_Drive_Yards&action=edit&section=29Edit *All Terrain Anti-Aircraft *All Terrain Attack Pod *All Terrain Ion Cannon *All Terrain Experimental Transport *Self-Propelled Heavy Artillery-T/-I/-V/-C/-M *Self-Propelled Medium Artillery-T Heavy cavalryhttp://starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Kuat_Drive_Yards&action=edit&section=30Edit *All Terrain Advance Raider *All Terrain Personal Transport *All Terrain Scout Transport/Assault *Clone Personal Walker *Heavy Clone Personal Walker *Light All Terrain Personal Transport Mechanized infantryhttp://starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Kuat_Drive_Yards&action=edit&section=31Edit *All Terrain Open Transport Reconnaissancehttp://starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Kuat_Drive_Yards&action=edit&section=32Edit *All Terrain Recon Transport *All Terrain Scout Transport *Clone Scout Walker Other vehicleshttp://starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Kuat_Drive_Yards&action=edit&section=33Edit Civilianhttp://starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Kuat_Drive_Yards&action=edit&section=34Edit *[http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Eddicus-class_planetary_shuttle Eddicus-class planetary shuttle][36] *KV swoop[29] *8-X Unirail Train[37] *10-T monorail train[38] Militaryhttp://starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Kuat_Drive_Yards&action=edit&section=35Edit *[http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/2-M_Saber-class_repulsor_tank 2-M Saber-class repulsor tank] *Advanced gunship fighter *Gunship Bomber *Gunship Bomber Advanced *Gunship Bomber Enhanced *Gunship fighter *Heavy Assault Vehicle/wheeled A4 Juggernaut *Heavy Assault Vehicle/wheeled A5 Juggernaut *Heavy Assault Vehicle Transport B5 Juggernaut *Heavy Assault Vehicle/wheeled A6 Juggernaut *Low Altitude Assault Transport/carrier *Low Altitude Assault Transport/infantry *Low Altitude Assault Transport/vehicle *Republic Troop Transport *[http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/TX-130_Saber-class_fighter_tank TX-130 Saber-class fighter tank] *TX-130T fighter tank *Unstable Terrain Artillery Transport (with Mekuun Corporation) *Variable Altitude Assault Transport/enforcement Weaponshttp://starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Kuat_Drive_Yards&action=edit&section=36Edit *M-68 planetary magnapulse cannon *v-35 Spoiler *v-90 Protector *v-150 "Planet Defender" anti-orbital ion cannon *v-180 anti-orbital ion cannon *V-200 ion cannon *w-165 planetary turbolaser *A-4 ion cannon *Vonak light laser cannon Defense systemshttp://starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Kuat_Drive_Yards&action=edit&section=37Edit *ISD-72x deflector shield generator dome *220-SIG Tactical Sensor Jamming Device[39] *DSS-02 shield generator Droidshttp://starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Kuat_Drive_Yards&action=edit&section=38Edit *KDY-4 tech droid[40] Engineshttp://starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Kuat_Drive_Yards&action=edit&section=39Edit *Boshaa-C'hi Ion Drive[41] Otherhttp://starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Kuat_Drive_Yards&action=edit&section=40Edit *Nanosporoid 'Source' http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Kuat_Drive_Yards http://starwars-exodus.wikia.com/wiki/Imperial-class_Star_Destroyer_Mark_I http://starwars-exodus.wikia.com/wiki/Venator-class_Star_Destroyer_Mark_I http://starwars-exodus.wikia.com/wiki/Victory-class_Star_Destroyer_Mark_I http://starwars-exodus.wikia.com/wiki/Victory-class_Star_Destroyer_Mark_II Category:Shipyards Category:Organizations